sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sons of Anarchy Slot Machine
The Sons of Anarchy Slot Machine is the official slot machine created to complement the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Released by Australian casino game manufacturer Aristocrat Leisure, the slot machine made its debut in April of 2015. Features *Reels: 6 *Paylines: 60 *Wilds: Yes *Free Spins: Yes *Scatter: Yes *Multiplier: Yes, between 2x and 10x *Bonus Game: Yes, several *Progressive: Yes, the Grand for $500,000, along with Major, Minor, and Mini progressives *Return to Player: 97.05% Jackpots The minimum coin denomination for Sons of Anarchy is $0.01, making a penny slot in the minds of most players, but the minimum cost per spin stands at $0.60. Of course, players can always elect to increase their cost to cover incrementally, betting 120, 180, 240, or the maximum of 300 credits per spin. While most players utilizing a limited bankroll will opt for the minimum of $0.60 per spin, upping the ante to $3.00 per spin entitles players to a chance at the game's massive $500,000 main progressive jackpot. Whenever possible, given bankroll constraints, players should be employing a max-bet strategy on Sons of Anarchy, simply due to the sheer enormity of the largest progressive jackpot. For those who simply prefer a less volatile game based on smaller bets per spin, Sons of Anarchy also includes three smaller progressive jackpots available to players betting any amount. The name of these progressive jackpots, and the starting seed amount for each, has been listed below: *Grand – Starts at $500,000 - Only available when betting maximum of $3.00 per spin *Major – Starts at $500 *Minor – Starts at $50 *Mini – Starts at $10 Regrettably, full pay table information for Sons of Anarchy has not been made available, as more than 15,000 possible winning combinations and the Cluster Power setup makes publishing these numbers impractical. Cluster Power In a Cluster Power game, matching symbols can appear anywhere on three reels (not just on certain paylines connecting adjacent reels) in groups, or clusters, to create winning combinations. Unlike payline winners, which must be formed beginning with the left-most reel, Cluster Power winners can be created by a group of the same symbols appearing on the second, third, and fourth reels, for example. As a 5x6 Cluster Power game, Sons of Anarchy offers a staggering total of 15,625 possible winning combinations. However, because of the increased likelihood that any individual spin will produce a winner, base game payouts are generally quite low, simply sustaining players' bankrolls while they shoot free spins, bonus games, and multipliers. Reel Symbols The five primary reel symbols in Sons of Anarchy are portraits of five crucial characters: Jax, Gemma, Clay, Tara, and Opie. Each of these symbols is known as a "Big Symbol," which means they will always occupy two spaces at a time on a reel. Big Symbols – which are also known as stacked symbols to slot fans – can also randomly stretch to cover three spaces on a reel, giving them a much higher chance of generating winning combinations. Other reel symbols to watch for in Sons of Anarchy include the blue and silver pin, the yellow TM Automotive logo, the SAMBEL three-leaf clover, the judge's gavel, the SO-NS gold knuckle rings, the Redwood Original American flag, the red "A" anarchy mark, and the Grim Reaper. Both the red "A" anarchy mark symbol and the Grim Reaper bonus symbol are Big Symbols, so they'll occupy either two or three reel spaces at one time. The red "A" anarchy mark symbol also acts a wild symbol, so it will match any other symbol in a cluster to form winning combinations. Walkthrough Background The title screen for the game is simple yet striking, as Jax stands on a deserted highway along with his bike. His back is facing the player, showing off his jacket and SAMCRO patches, while the sky is replaced by a waving American flag. Above the words "Sons of Anarchy" you'll also see a number representing the game's largest progressive jackpot total (more on this below). During the actual game, the background screen is simply a recreation of the title screen. The reels and on-screen action are set against the highway's black pavement, while Jax stands near his steed on the vertically oriented main game screen. Wheel Bonus Bonus Round During the Sons of Anarchy base game, the Grim Reaper bonus symbol, which also acts as a Big Symbol like the main character symbols, serves to activate the primary bonus features. First, by landing three or more of the Grim Reaper bonus symbols anywhere on the reels, you'll be awarded with escalating payouts. For example, three of these symbols on the screen is good for 200 credits when min-betting, and five of them will return a huge payout of 50,000 credits when max-betting. Even better, landing three or more of the Grim Reaper bonus symbols triggers the game's Wheel Bonus round. During this exciting feature, players are presented with a prize wheel comprised of 12 spaces, each one alternating between red and blue (along with a single gold space). Landing on the bonus wheel's blue spaces will reward you with a set number of free base game spins, with players eligible to receive 8, 10, 12, 15, 20, and 50 free spins. You'll have two chances to spin the bonus wheel, so with a little luck, you can manage to score 100 free base game spins. Additionally, after each free base game spin awarded by the bonus wheel, a random multiplier between 2x and 10x will be applied to any winnings. Between the generous number of free spins you can claim, and these random multipliers, every free spin on Sons of Anarchy is a valuable commodity. Landing on the bonus wheel's red spaces entitles players to one of the game's progressive jackpots. Two red spaces are for the Mini jackpot, two more represent the Minor jackpot, while a single red space signifies the Major jackpot, and the coveted gold space pays out the Grand jackpot. Only players with a max-bet of 300 credits per spin applied when the Wheel Bonus was triggered can land on the Grand jackpot space, otherwise, this space will be guarded by a chain link fence graphic. Another extremely entertaining and potentially lucrative bonus feature found in Sons of Anarchy concerns the main character Big Symbols. At random points during any spin, these Big Symbols (which normally appear as vertical strips covering multiple spaces on a single reel) can become even bigger, appearing as squares with cover multiple spaces on adjacent reels, or extending vertically to cover an entire reel at once. Whenever you see a main character Big Symbol show up as a square crossing adjacent reels, or as a vertical strip that covers an entire reel, the game will announce that a NO LIMITS Re-Spin Bonus has been awarded. At that point, you'll receive a free spin, with the Big Symbol now acting as a sticky symbol, remaining in place throughout the duration of the bonus. The reels will also expand on the screen, creating additional chances to form winning cluster combinations. The reels can become a 7x7 alignment, or grow even bigger, all the way up to the rare 10x10 grid, which is capable of generating several large winning clusters simultaneously to award tremendous payouts. Landing any more of the same character symbols that originally triggered your NO LIMITS Re-Spin Bonus will result in another free spin, while also expanding the reel grid. During the NO LIMITS Re-Spin Bonus, the goal is keep landing the same character symbol that triggered the round, thereby expanding the reel to a 10x10 grid, while filling it with sticky Big Symbols. Locations The Sons of Anarchy Slot Machine can still be found at the following locations: Cosmopolitan of Las Vegas 3708 Las Vegas Boulevard South Las Vegas, NV Mandalay Bay 3650 Las Vegas Boulevard South Las Vegas, NV 89119 Wynn Las Vegas 3131 S. LasVegas Blvd. Las Vegas, NV 89109 Stratosphere 2000 Las Vegas Boulevard South Las Vegas, NV 89104 Binion's Gambling Hall and Hotel 128 East Fremont Street Las Vegas, NV 89101 Four Queens 202 Fremont Street Las Vegas, NV 89101 Riverside Resort & Casino 1650 Casino Drive Laughlin, NV 89029 Gallery Images Videos Trivia * Upon the game's release, the Sons of Anarchy slot machine was named by the 15th Annual Goldman Sachs Slot Survey as the Most Anticipated Game of 2015, as well as one of the Top 10 performing titles of the year. External Links *http://www.playsoa.com/ - Official website Category:Expanded Universe Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Slot Machine